


Hannictober Ficlets Collection

by jessahmewren



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Autumn, Babies, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Bonfires, Cabins, Candles, Candy, Chases, Coffee Shops, Crossword Puzzles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Driving, Ficlet Collection, Fire, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Haunted Houses, Jack-o'-lanterns, Light Angst, M/M, Murder Husbands, Pumpkins, Scarves, Scary Movies, Sweaters, Trick or Treating, Weddings, Young Hannibal Lecter, Young Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 7,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessahmewren/pseuds/jessahmewren
Summary: All 31 of my Hannictober ficlet responses in one place.  Each Chapter name denotes the prompt.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 58
Kudos: 66
Collections: #Hannictober





	1. Scarves

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought I would take what I've been writing for Hannictober at @willygrayham on Twitter and collect everything in one place! I hope you enjoy, and let me know if you would like to see a full-fledged fic out of some of these. There are a few I'm working on!

-0-0-0-

They stopped on the sidewalk, leaves raining down around them. Hannibal paused to adjust the scarf around Will's neck, grasping the ends and pulling him forward for a kiss. "You're wearing too much," Hannibal grumbled. Will nuzzled his chin. "Let's go home then."

-0-0-0-


	2. Pumpkin Pie

-0-0-0-

Hannibal pulled the pumpkins from the oven, uncovering them with a puff of steam. His spices and sugar sat to one side, and he had already rolled out his crust. Will sat on a stool at the island, watching his husband work. "You're so focused when you're in your element," Will said as he rounded the island to slip his arms around Hannibal's waist. Slowly he untied the apron, letting it fall to the floor. Hannibal caught his hand as Will's slipped below his waist to caress the growing hardness there. "You still thinking about pumpkin pie," Will teased, his hands moving to unzip Hannibal's fly. Hannibal grabbed him & pulled him into a heated kiss." Plans may have changed. The pumpkins must cool, after all." His eyes gleamed, and he stole another kiss. "We have time."

-0-0-0-


	3. Cross Roads

-0-0-0-

The leaves were strewn over the one-lane road, dancing in the headlights. The fork they had come to was unmarked & not on the map. "I say left," Will decided, his hands restless in his lap. Hannibal hummed. "I think it's right." Will pursed his lips, examining Hannibal's profile in the moonlight. "Left it is," Hannibal said as he made the turn. "After all, wherever we end up, we'll be there together." Will grabbed his hand and smiled as they drove down the lonely road under the light of a pale moon.

-0-0-0-


	4. Horror Movies

-0-0-0-

Will and Hannibal sat cozied up on the couch, a bowl of popcorn and a blanket between them. Hannibal's arm was around Will's shoulders, and he made lazy strokes with his fingers while providing commentary on whatever was on screen. "That's not the correct angle for arterial spray," Hannibal commented wryly. "And it takes far longer for someone to bleed out." He squeezed Will's shoulder. "You would know, my love," he said as he remembered Will's last kill. Will huffed. "Can we just watch the movie please?"

-0-0-0-


	5. Pumpkin Spice

-0-0-0-

They ducked into the coffee shop, the smell of ground beans permeating the air. Hannibal tucked Will into his side, Will's hands seeking Hannibal's warm pockets. They stood in line, Hannibal murmuring quietly to Will and Will nodding. Will was still quite chill from the blustery day, and hovered near Hannibal's warmth. "What would you like, my love?" Hannibal asked him, knowing his likely reply. "Coffee, black," Will muttered by rote. Hannibal knew that he would stir two sugars in himself, as was his custom. "Why don't you get something to celebrate the season, my dear," Hannibal said, "something festive." Will wrinkled his nose. "You mean like a pumpkin spice latte?" Hannibal smiled. "That sounds lovely." He kissed Will on the nose and to Will's surprise added "I think I'll have one too." Will startled. "You know those things are chock-full of artificial flavor, Hannibal." Hannibal just shrugged and hugged him closer. "Let's live a little. What's the saying? You only go around once? As long as I'm with you none of the rest matters."

-0-0-0-


	6. Haunting

-0-0-0-  
Will awoke with a start. A harsh wind blew passed the windows, rattling them in their frames. The crash he had heard, however, had not been the wind. He heard it again, like an object being dropped from a great height, like something being swept from a counter by a naughty cat. His heart rate picked up, blood thundering through his veins. He took controlled breaths, trying to regulate the rapid pulse, but he only succeeded in waking up Hannibal. 

"What's wrong my love? You're sweating." Hannibal touched a hand to his forehead in concern. 

Will licked dry lips. "I heard something," he finally managed. Downstairs." Hannibal swung his legs out of bed and grabbed the knife he kept in the bedside table. Will and Hannibal picked their way downstairs in the dark, eyes and ears attune to any sound. The kitchen was clear, as was the study. They were working their way through the rest of the first floor when they both heard a metallic clanking followed by another crash coming from the basement. They both looked at each other. They had no victims down there, they knew. Everything was cleaned and put away. Still, they made their way down to the basement, flicking on lights as they went. 

When they landed at the base of the stairs, what they saw stole their breath. Meat cleavers, bone saws, & other implements of their hobby all danced in the air floating passed them as if held by an invisible hand. Then, one by one, they dropped to the floor. They looked at each other, knowing there was no scientific explanation for what they'd just witnessed. 

Hannibal picked up a knife, then smiled. "Perhaps the souls released down here are restless," he said wistfully. Let's hope, at least, that they are not vengeful." Then he grabbed Will's hand and they both ascended the stairs, leaving the ghosts to their own brand of peace.  
-0-0-0-


	7. Sweaters

-0-0-0-

"She wouldn't stop crying," Will explained, rocking the baby gently. Hannibal's red sweater was thrown over one shoulder, & the baby was nuzzling it softly, its pink round face pressed against the cashmere. Will smiled. "It smells like her daddy."

-0-0-0-


	8. Possesssed

-0-0-0-  
"Get rid of it." 

Hannibal looked up from the book he was reading to find Will holding the small stag statue he kept in his office. He quirked an eyebrow in question but Will just held it out. "It's possessed. Ever since you killed Tobias I haven't had a restful night's sleep." Will began to pace. "Not to mention Buster getting sick. And the plumbing in my house?" 

Hannibal quirked his mouth. "So more appropriately, it's haunted." Will glared. "Haunted, possessed, whatever, that thing has bad juju." Hannibal indulged a smile. "Dearest Will, your superstitions betray you. All of those occurrences were merely coincidence."

Will frowned down at the stag in his hand. "Maybe," he allowed. "But we're still getting rid of it or you're sleeping on the couch. Hannibal blinked at him. "It will be gone before noon, I assure you."  
-0-0-0-


	9. Apple Orchard

-0-0-0-

Will stood among the gnarled branches and overgrown limbs of the abandoned apple orchard with something like awe in his eyes. He walked up to one of the trees and plucked an apple, small but firm and ripe, and turned it over in his hand. 

Hannibal walked over to him, leaves crunching beneath his feet, and placed a gloved hand on his shoulder. "I brought Abigail here," he said a little wistfully. "She twirled amidst the fallen leaves until sunset drove us inside." Will swallowed, his eyes stinging, and looked at Hannibal. "And now you've brought me here."

Hannibal merely smiled, pressing a kiss to his temple until his nose was buried in the warmth of Will's curls. Will shivered, & Hannibal turned to lead them back to the house. Will put the apple in his pocket. It was nearly sunset.

-0-0-0-


	10. Fake Blood

-0-0-0-

Hannibal strolled onto the crime scene, took one look at the two small puncture wounds in the victim’s neck, and flatly stated “Fake.” 

Will rubbed the back of his neck and looked up at him. “What do you mean ‘fake’? The woman’s dead; there’s nothing fake about that.” 

“Yes,” Hannibal said smoothly, “But that little trickle of blood is fake. Probable put there for theatrical affect by a vampire fetishist.” 

Will raised his eyebrows. “Is that your professional opinion, Doctor?”

Hannibal smiled, leaning in. “It certainly is. And we both know I know what the real stuff looks like.” 

Will snapped on his gloves and leaned over the victim, ignoring his preening husband. 

-0-0-0-


	11. Scythe

-0-0-0-

Will was in the basement when Hannibal found him. He was idly run his hands over a scythe he found tucked away in a corner. He felt it as Hannibal approached, and turned around.

"Where on earth did you get this," Will asked him. He was holding it aloft, and looked like a caricature of the Grim Reaper.

Hannibal smiled. "I killed a man with this once. Slit his throat. Nearly decapitated him." Hannibal took the scythe from Will, lost in the memory. Will drew near to him, the blade between them. "That was a little dramatic, don't you think?" he leaned in and kissed Hannibal until he had to come up for air. Hannibal put it back in its place among several other deadly implements.

"I was young and impulsive," he said almost wistfully. I'm much more efficient now," he said as he gathered Will in his arms. He pressed his lips to his forehead, the top of his nose, then finally claiming his mouth.

Will broke away with the a smile. "Lucky for me I like your efficiency, Dr. Lecter."

Hannibal hummed. "I might even say you've developed a taste for it." He turned him and they passed their latest victim, slowly bleeding out intravenously, not a drop spilled on the sterile table, and went upstairs for lunch. They never spared him a glance as Will switched off the lights.

-0-0-0-


	12. Apple Picking

-0-0-0-

"So tell me Will, which apples should I choose for tonight's tart? Pink Lady, Gala, Honey Crisp, Jazz, or Granny Smith?"

Will rubbed the back of his neck in the middle of the produce aisle. A tension headache was forming at his temples, and in his exhaustion he randomly chose an apple and held it up for inspection. "What about this one?" 

Hannibal tsked. "Oh no Will. A Red Delicious doesn't have the proper texture for the dish. Now if it were sautéed with a little brown sugar..."

"Why don't you go with your gut, Hannibal." His head throbbed. "Haven't you ever done that? Or do you think everything to death?"

Hannibal looked hurt as he placed some Honey Crisp apples in his basket. Will followed behind him, feeling a bit of an ass in Hannibal's answering silence. He said nothing until they were in line for checkout.

"I have, as you say, 'gone with my gut'," he said a little stiffly. Then his eyes warmed. "The first time I laid eyes on you. I knew, without any sort of forethought, that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you."

Will eased his head down on Hannibal's shoulder nuzzling gently. They were in public, but he couldn't have cared less. "I love you" he whispered "and I'm sorry for snapping at you." Hannibal leaned into his touch.

"It's alright my love." He locked eyes with Will, his gaze gentle & warm. "It will always be alright."

-0-0-0-


	13. Corn Maze

-0-0-0-

Their breaths puffed in the dark, the night cold and spread out against a blanket of stars. Will's legs burned with the chase, muscles contracting beneath his flesh as he followed Hannibal inside the corn maze. Hannibal was graceful even in running, feet light and seeming to avoid most of the stalks that slapped ingloriously across Will's face. He caught up to him at a dead end, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Where do you think he is?" Will asked, watching as Hannibal lifted his head and scented the air.

"Close. Trapped," his smooth accented voice whispered. "Terrified. It will spoil the taste of the meat."

Will hummed thoughtfully. "They'll still be enough to work with," Will answered him. "Want me to cover the exit?"

Hannibal grunted. "No, I want you here, with me. We take our kills together or not at all. Remember?"

Will looked at Hannibal where his fevered eyes bore fondly into his own. Adoring. His. "Yes Hannibal. I remember."

-0-0-0-


	14. Dark Forest

-0-0-0-

Will pressed close against the tree, the bark digging into his back. Somewhere a wolf howled, and a full moon cast a muted glow behind cloud cover that made it nearly impossible to see. 

Hannibal was out there, somewhere, and he would not stop until he found him. 

Will caught his breath, careful not to make any noise, and stepped away from the tree. A twig snapped loudly beneath his foot and he winced, sure that the echo reached Hannibal’s keen ears. 

His slipped off his shoes and picked his way across the forest floor. His heart hammered in his chest, and the stream he’d hoped to lose Hannibal in glimmered and bubbled in the dark. Will picked up his pace, landing on the bank of the stream and catching his breath. He dipped a toe in the frigid water, relief pouring over him like warm honey. He heard the rustle of leaves, the burbling stream, and nothing but the wind as a shadow stepped out of a copse of trees and wrapped an arm around his throat. 

“Got you, my darling,” Hannibal whispered, his hold on him strong and unrelenting. Will closed his eyes and resigned himself to the inevitability of Hannibal. 

-0-0-0-


	15. Curse

-0-0-0-

Hannibal lay back in bed, Will’s head in his lap. He leisurely silked through Will’s hair, twining his fingers through the curls. Will hummed, nuzzling Hannibal’s belly. “Tell me about the Lecter Estate.” 

Will could feel the depth of Hannibal’s chuckle against his cheek. “You know all about it. You’ve been there.” 

Will turned to look up at him, and Hannibal’s hand stilled. “No, I mean, the history. The age. All the stuff you would’ve told me had you been there with me.” 

Hannibal looked distant, thoughtful. “It’s very old. Some say cursed. My great Aunt died there. She lost her mind.” 

Will’s eyes were large as Hannibal wove a sordid tell of mysticism and intrigue. Will quirked his mouth. “You don’t believe any of that, do you?” 

Hannibal thumbed the edge of Will’s cheek, considering. “In what, curses?” Hannibal shrugged. “Who’s to say what exists beyond our mortal realm. What powers may be at work.”

Will watched him for a moment, then huffed a laugh. “Bullshit.” He wormed deeper into Hannibal’s lap, and Hannibal embraced him. 

“Will you take me some day?” Will asked softly.

Hannibal lifted Will’s hand to his mouth and placed a gentle kiss there. “Some day my love. Some day.” 

-0-0-0-


	16. Boo!

-0-0-0-

The sun slanted through the curtains, washing the room in a faint glow as they sat at the breakfast table. The dishes had been cleared and Will was doing a crossword while Hannibal browsed on his tablet.

"What's a three letter word for 'a scary sound,' Will asked suddenly, tapping a pencil against the table. "Cry?"

"Try 'cry' and see if it fits," Hannibal said, never looking up from what he was doing. Will scrunched up his face in a deep frown. "It's not going to work."

Hannibal grunted. "Try 'eek,'" he said flatly still engrossed in whatever he was doing. He set the tablet down and crossed to the counter for another cup of coffee.

"Doesn't work either," Will called out to him. "Would you look it up on your tablet?"

Hannibal smiled, though Will couldn't see. "That's cheating," he said smugly.

Will huffed "So is asking you." Will worked on other parts of the puzzle for several moments, forgetting about Hannibal until he snuck up behind him, his lips to his ear.

"Boo!" Hannibal exclaimed, startling Will so much he dropped his pencil.

"What the hell, was that?" Hannibal wrapped his arms around his shoulders, smiling into his neck. "The answer you're looking for."

Will filled in the clue, cursing under his breath. When Hannibal kissed him, he leaned into it anyway.

-0-0-0-


	17. Candles

-0-0-0-

Will had never considered himself a romantic. He was a practical man with simple tastes. He enjoyed fishing. He enjoyed his dogs. But when he and Hannibal decided that dinner would be at his place for the first time, a certain whimsy struck him. A certain desire to please. 

So he bought candles. Candles for the dining room and, presumptuously, candles for the bedroom. His little house was alight in a warm, golden glow, and it pleased him. 

He was plating the etouffee when Hannibal knocked on the door. Holding a bottle of wine, Hannibal smiled, leaning in for a kiss. And then his eyes widened.

“I love the mood you’ve created,” He remarked simply, and Will had to admit that Hannibal looked beautiful by candlelight. 

They ate, Hannibal complimenting the food and mostly leading the pleasant conversation. The candles cast flickering shadows across the table, making everything appear dreamlike and ethereal. 

Will wiped his sweaty hands on his pants. He’d dressed up to his standards, but nothing compared to Hannibal. 

He felt emboldened by the wine, the good food, and the company. 

“There are more candles in the uhh…bedroom,” He confessed with a dip of his head. “Would you like to see them?” 

Hannibal smiled and moved into his space. “I would like to see you, naked, bathed in candlelight. So yes, I suppose I would.” 

Will kissed him roughly, pleased with his courage. He walked Hannibal back into the bedroom where a few candles danced in the stirring breeze. He sat down on the bed, watching the shifting shadows rove over Hannibal’s face.

He had to admit the candles added a certain ambience. As Hannibal pressed kisses into his neck, he smiled. Maybe he was a romantic after all. 

-0-0-0-


	18. Jack O' Lanterns

-0-0-0-

“You should be helping with this you know. Mr. ‘I have a hundred specialty knives and I know how to use them’.” Will sliced the top off the pumpkin and began scooping out the guts. 

Hannibal put down his tablet and walked over to the table where Will worked. He wrapped his arms around him, sliding his hands down Will’s arms until he reached his hands, currently filled with slick pumpkin viscera and the occasional seed. 

Hannibal nuzzled Will’s hair and helped him scoop the pumpkin. “I bet this would make fantastic lube,” he whispered, checking the consistency between his fingers. Will blushed, hefting handfuls of pumpkin guts into a large silver bowl. He huffed a laugh, then lifted an eyebrow suggestively. “Are you horny Dr. Lecter?”

Hannibal smirked, playfully smudging some of the goop on his hands onto Will’s cheek. “When am I not?” 

Will grunted. “You’ll have to wait,” he said with some satisfaction. “I’m carving a Jack O’ Lantern.” 

-0-0-0-


	19. Bonfire

-0-0-0-

Will helped Hannibal heft another body onto the roaring fire. He watched the ash and sparks flicker up into the night, little embers of confetti against the starless sky. They were in the middle of nowhere in the backyard of one of Hannibal's many properties.

The house was small, white and unassuming, and the yard around the bonfire was sparse and dotted with little tufts of grass. Will's breath misted in the cold air, and Hannibal moved over to him, a gloved hand coming up to caress his cheek.

"You did well for it to be your first hunt, you were very efficient." Will leaned into the touch. He blinked up at Hannibal where his face was bathed in the glow of the fire. The air stank of burning flesh, but they had no neighbors to offend.

"What now," Will whispered. "I mean after?" Hannibal leaned in to kiss him gently. He was bundled against the cold, and Will clutched to the layers as if he could dig into his skin and crawl inside. "We let the fire burnout. We bury what's left. And then we go home." Hannibal pressed his lips against his forehead.

Will buried his face in his neck. The fire would burn for a long time, but they were warm, and safe, and together.

-0-0-0-


	20. Full Moon

-0-0-0-

Clouds rolled across the sky, highlighted by a full, pregnant moon hanging low on the horizon. Trees rattled dry leaves, shaking them loose from branches to skitter haphazardly over the dirt path. It was the witching hour. 

Hannibal knocked on the door of Will’s small house in Wolf Trap. He knew he was unwelcome during Will’s Change, he knew Will preferred that he stayed away. But his curiosity had got the better of him, and his natural inclination to protect Will had brought him to his doorstep. 

When no answer came, Hannibal used his key to let himself in. The dogs greeted him, nudging his hands for treats. A quick survey of the room and he found him. 

Will was on his hands and knees on the floor. He rocked slightly, and his chest heaved. Sweat dripped from him onto the floor, and his t-shirt and boxers were soaked with it. 

“Will—“ Hannibal began and started to walk toward him, but Will pushed him away.

“Go away,” he almost growled. “You shouldn’t be here.” 

His beard had grown thicker, and a fine coat of dark brown hair now covered his arms and legs. His mouth was open, and he was panting. Hannibal saw the beginnings of fangs forming along Will’s gumline. 

Instead of turning and leaving, Hannibal approached Will slowly, his hand outstretched. Will snapped at him, snarling, saliva running down his chin. Hannibal continued, finally settling his hand between Will’s newly sprouted, fur-covered ears. 

Will threw back his head and snarled, his jaws widening. Bone and sinew began to pop as his body stretched to accommodate his new form, and he howled so plaintively Hannibal’s hair stood on end. 

“If you stay,” Will spoke through snarling teeth, “I can’t be held responsible for what might happen to you.” 

His body arched, legs shortening into haunches, feet changing into paws. A tail now hung from his body, and he swished it frantically. 

Hannibal ran his hand down his furry body, feeling the quivering power of his skin. He helped Will out of his tattered clothes, petted his elongated, fur-covered snout. Will’s eyes were the same startling blue in his wolf form as they were in his human one. 

Hannibal held his muzzle in his hands. “I’m not afraid of you,” he said calmly. “I never will be.” 

Will shook out of his grasp, growling and cornering Hannibal with his head lowered. Hannibal marveled at Will’s wolf form; he was all lean rippling muscle and thick, lustrous fur the color of Will’s own hair. His claws ripped tracks into the wooden plank floor, his lips pulled back from dripping fangs, and his entire body quivered with aggression. Will was beautiful. 

And he was also hard. Hannibal eyed the thick barbed cock that hung between Will’s legs, and his mouth watered. He began to undress.

Will circled him, curiously sniffing at the clothes as they hit the floor. Hannibal let the dogs out into the yard to play, and locked the door behind him. 

He presented himself on all fours, his ass in the air as the beast prowled behind him. 

The claws on Will’s forepaws dug into Hannibal’s hips as he mounted him, his barbed cock tearing into Hannibal as he trembled beneath him. 

Hannibal held on as Will thrust into him, his fangs ripping into the soft flesh of the back of Hannibal’s neck and biting down, holding Hannibal in place. 

Hannibal moaned, barely hanging on to consciousness. His cock was hard and leaking onto the floor; Will inside of him felt incredible. There was pain on each egress, but also mind-numbing pleasure as Will’s cock pounded into his prostate. Will thrust roughly into Hannibal, knocking his knees out from under him and pinning him to the floor.

Will was warm, his fur against Hannibal’s body like a furry blanket against his back. Will gave a final thrust, released Hannibal’s neck and howled his release. 

When he dismounted, Hannibal got up on shaky legs, come dripping out of him. Will sniffed at the release and licked it with his broad, ruff tongue, cleaning Hannibal up. Will turned around a few times and then lay down to sleep, exhausted from the change and from the unexpected coupling with Hannibal. 

Hannibal let the dogs back in and lay down beside Will, his heartrate still stuttering into a regular pattern. He put his arm around the sleeping wolf and nuzzled into his fur. When he woke up in the morning, Will would be himself, but Hannibal would never forget tonight. 

-0-0-0-


	21. Bones

-0-0-0-

Will shifted on the bed, a wince of pain twisting his features. He could feel the bones grind together where they lay broken within his leg, fixed by a cast and tended to lovingly by Hannibal. 

Always lovingly by Hannibal. 

Hannibal pressed a cup of water against his lips, and he drank greedily. Hannibal tutted. “Not too much, my love, you’ve had some medication.” 

Will groaned, moving again. Pain shot through his leg, into his abdomen and making him feel sick. He pushed the cup of water away. 

“When can I have some more?” 

Hannibal touched his sweaty brow with the back of his hand, withdrew it and returned with a damp washcloth. It felt like heaven. 

“Water or morphine?” Hannibal intoned quietly, a slightly amused expression quirking his mouth.

Will huffed. “Morphine,” he managed through his teeth. “How long?”

Hannibal frowned, caressing his face. “An hour. Maybe a little sooner if we push it.” His eyebrows raised. “But there are other ways.”

Will’s eyes widened as Hannibal’s hand trailed down his chest, smoothing over his quivering belly to slip inside his underwear. 

“Hannibal that’s not going to help anything right now.” 

Hannibal raised his eyebrows. “The endorphins produced during an orgasm act as a natural pain reliever,” he said as he steadily stroked him to hardness. “Let me make you feel good.” 

Will grunted, closing his eyes. Hannibal’s hands were rough and warm against his cock, and he had to admit it did distract him pleasantly. Will only nodded. 

Hannibal pulled out Will’s cock and bent to lick at the head. Will squirmed as much as the cast would allow, and he jerked his hips as Hannibal sank down, taking him deeply. 

“Oh God,” Will said, his chest heaving. “I love your mouth.”

Hannibal hummed around his cock, and the vibration settled in Will’s belly. Hannibal hollowed his cheeks, pulling back, feeling the tension in Will’s body melt away. He released him with a wet plop. “Feeling better?” 

Will managed a lopsided grin. His leg still hurt, but he was no longer focused on it. “Much,” he said as his hands settled in Hannibal’s hair. “Just don’t stop.” 

-0-0-0-


	22. Falling Leaves

-0-0-0-

Will walked ahead of him, playfully placing his feet one in front of the other, heel to toe like he was walking a tightrope. He held his arms out to his side for balance, and he giggled, glancing over his shoulder to see if Hannibal was watching.

He was resplendent, cheeks ruddy from dessert wine and the crisp autumn air. His curls whipped around his face as a shower of leaves rained down in a patchwork deluge of yellow ochre, crimson and brown. A few caught in his hair as he stopped, looking up at Hannibal with eyes as blue as the sky. 

Hannibal reached up a gloved hand and dislodged one leaf, then another, his hand lingering to feel the warmth of Will’s cheek through the leather. 

“Do you know how beautiful you are?” 

Will blinked, his eyes filling with tears. “Show me,” he whispered, his chin tipping to press his lips against Hannibal’s. They kissed, unhurried, as a gust of wind shook more leaves loose around them. 

-0-0-0-


	23. Blood red setting sun

-0-0-0-

Hannibal stood on the precipice, the edge of his shoes only a few feet from what would most likely be a terrifying and fatal drop. It was no matter. Will was with him.

The officiant stood a few feet away, a small book in his hand. Will was dressed in a white button down, the collar open, no tie. His navy slacks were flecked with sand at the cuff, and he was barefoot. 

Hannibal answered by rote when prompted, but never took his eyes off of Will. A blood red setting sun glittered out over the ocean, painting everything in crimson and rouge until Will’s white shirt was red-orange, his face florid. 

Will’s blue eyes sparkled as he squeezed Hannibal’s hand. He leaned in, pressing his lips to Hannibal’s. The officiant smiled, and the sun melted molten below the horizon, leaving them in dusk. 

Hannibal pressed himself into Will, burying his face in his hair. He smelled of salt spray and sweat and the aftershave Hannibal had given him for his birthday. He smelled of home. Hannibal pulled away, looking down at where their hands were still joined. The platinum band on his left ring finger glinted in the muted light, and he smiled. He was married now. _They_ were married now. 

Will pulled him back toward the cliffside house, beaming, and Hannibal followed. 

-0-0-0-


	24. Candy Corn

-0-0-0-

“Babe, what is this?” 

Will held out the bag of candy corn, one hand on his hip. “I thought I told you to buy Halloween candy, Hannibal!”

Hannibal walked away from the counter, a dish towel thrown over one shoulder. He looked nonplussed. “Candy corn is Halloween candy.” 

Will’s frown increased. “Candy corn is an abomination, Hannibal. You’re a man of taste, surely you must know this.” 

Hannibal shrugged. “You told me to buy candy, I bought candy.” 

Will finally set the bag down onto the table with a heavy smack. “I meant chocolate, Hannibal. Reese’s, Twix, Snickers, all the good stuff. And sour candy…kids love that.” 

Hannibal looked surprised by this information, taking the towel from his shoulder and wiping his hands. “I didn’t know you were so discriminating when it came to processed sugar.” 

Will huffed, looking at the floor. “This is our first Halloween together, Hannibal. As a married couple.” He moved into Hannibal’s space, his tone softening. “I wanted it to be special.” 

Hannibal smiled. “And candy corn isn’t special.” 

Will laughed, then sighed. “No, hell no it isn’t. Now what are we going to give out to Trick-r-Treaters?”

Hannibal gestured to the stove behind him where two dozen caramel apples stood drying to a perfect glaze. “I have prepared these,” he said proudly. 

Will just shook his head. “We CANNOT give out homemade treats, Hannibal. Parents will never let their kids eat them.” Will took the towel from his hand and laid it beside the discarded bag of candy corn. “I love you so much but you really are clueless sometimes.”

Hannibal’s eyes glinted with something akin to mischief. “Well perhaps we should go to the store,” Hannibal suggested with a kiss to Will’s forehead, “and you can lead around this clueless old man through the candy aisle.” 

Will wrapped his arms around him and rested his head on his shoulder. “I never said you were old,” he said quietly. 

“No,” Hannibal said with a little squeeze, “just clueless.” 

-0-0-0-


	25. Spirits

-0-0-0-

“Do you believe in spirits?” 

Will lay against Hannibal’s shoulder, hand buried in his chest hair. He idly ran his fingers through it as he pressed a kiss into Hannibal’s warm skin.

Hannibal grabbed his hand, covering it with his own. “What do you mean, spirits?” 

Will hid a smile. “Ghosts. You know…beings on the spiritual plane.” 

Hannibal hummed. “I believe a great many things are possible in this life.” He lifted Will’s hand and kissed it. “But I’m not so sure about the next.” 

Will turned on his side so he could study Hannibal’s profile. “Sometimes I feel like I take them with me. At a crime scene I mean.” He looked up at Hannibal, his eyes large. “I feel like their spirit lingers where they died.” 

Hannibal reached and wrapped his arms around him. He traced his face with his fingers. “Oh my dear Will. Your empathy is both a blessing and a curse.” He kissed him on the forehead, then the tip of his nose. “What you’re feeling is a powerful connection to the crimes, nothing more.” 

Will smiled, a little lop-sided. “I guess it was silly of me to think—“

“Not at all,” Hannibal said. “Your thoughts and feelings are always valid, Will. You should always share them. Especially with me.” 

Will smiled, then kissed him gently. “I love you,” he whispered against his mouth. “I love you so much, Hannibal.” 

Hannibal pulled him closer to him, hugging him tightly. “Not half as much as I love you.” 

-0-0-0-


	26. Trick or Treat

-0-0-0-

“Hannibal, don’t you think we should at least use fake blood? The organs on the doorstep are spooky enough. Who was that, anyway? 

Hannibal smiled. “A drycleaner who ruined one of my suits.” He brushed imaginary dust off his shoulder. “Does it matter?”

Will stepped off the porch and back into the house. “What does matter is that people not find out we’re actually murderers.” He leaned into Hannibal and kissed him. Hannibal smelled like fresh bread and the strong iron smell of old blood. 

“I just thought a few decorations would be appropriate. For the Trick-r-Treaters, after all.”

Will laughed. He looked at the small pail of blood in Hannibal’s hand. It was half empty already, most of it splashed around the front porch, washing the organs to a glistening red. 

“Just take it easy on the blood,” Will said with another kiss. “I’ll dress up and give out candy.” 

Hannibal’s eyes trailed down Will’s body, and he placed the pail on the floor. He nuzzled Will’s neck, causing him to giggle. “I have a few suggestions. Naughty Nurse? French Maid? She-Devil?” 

Will pressed his hardening cock into Hannibal’s thigh, rubbing up against him. “It sounds like you’ve put some thought into this,” Will murmured.

Hannibal smiled. “I may have purchased a few things,” he admitted. 

Will’s eyes brightened. “Oh really? Well after I treat the children, maybe I can trick you.” 

Hannibal nipped at Will’s neck, his hands slipping down below his waist to cup him through his trousers. “I’d rather have a treat,” he said against his skin.

Will threw back his head and laughed. “We’ll see. Will you have any candy for me if I come knocking on your door?” Will looked up at Hannibal with that expression that never failed to melt him.

Hannibal clutched his ass. “I’ll have something for you to put in your mouth, so yes,” Hannibal said.

Will smiled. “Ok, it’s a date then. After the Trick-r-Treaters we can have our own Trick-r-Treat. Just um, take it easy on the gore outside, ok? We have to have room for the candy bowl, after all.” 

-0-0-0-


	27. Costume Shopping

-0-0-0-

“What about this one?” 

Will was clad in a grim reaper robe, complete with hood and scythe. Hannibal frowned. 

“I was thinking of something a little different. Have you considered the other side of the store?” 

Will scratched his head in confusion. “The women’s section?” 

Hannibal smiled. “Now Will, gendered clothing is an outdated societal convention. I simply think you need to broaden your horizons.” 

Will disappeared into the dressing room and came out in his own clothes, the robe in hand. He hung it back on the rack. “Why don’t you pick out something for me then.” 

Hannibal’s eyes brightened. “I thought you would never ask.” 

Hannibal returned to the dressing room, a bundle of garments in his hand. “Try on all of these. And do come out so that I can see them on you.” 

Will rolled his eyes as he took the costumes from Hannibal. They’d been invited to their first party as a couple, but it was so last minute Hannibal had them shopping off the rack. Had it not been for that, Will knew, he would be stood on a tailor’s block by now. 

A few moments later, Will came out of the dressing room. “Naughty Nun? Hannibal really?”

Will wore a short black vinyl skirt, black crop top and veil. Hannibal licked his lips. “I’m feeling sinful already,” he said with a delighted smirk.

Will grimaced. “I’m not wearing this. If I bend over people will see my ass.” 

Hannibal pulled him to him. “They can look, but they can’t touch,” he said as he snagged his mouth in a playful kiss. “Go try on the others.”

Will came out in one costume after another, embodying each character just to entertain Hannibal. He came out in the last one, his hands on his hips. “Ok, I kind of like this one.” 

Will was dressed as a cop, black hot pants and a little blue shirt with a badge. A policeman’s hat set off-kilter on his head, and he wore a pair of handcuffs on the belt at his waist. “It’s funny, don’t you think? 

Hannibal reached for him, hands going down to feel the smooth spandex over his ass. “I love it,” he murmured into his hair.

Will laughed, leaning into his touch. “We can get you one of those tacky orange jumpsuits and you can go as my prisoner. I can lead you around all night.” He nipped at the corner of Hannibal’s mouth. “Would you like that, Hannibal? To be led around like a prisoner?”

“I’m a prisoner of love,” Hannibal sighed against him. “You can lead me wherever you like.”

Will giggled. “You’re so sappy sometimes, you know that Hannibal?”

Hannibal looked at him, his eyes glowing. “You bring out the best and the worst in me.” 

Will kissed him, melting into his embrace. “I’m really excited for this party,” he said almost shyly. 

Hannibal smiled. “Me too.” 

-0-0-0-


	28. Apple Cider

-0-0-0-

Will stood around the firepit in the backyard, Winston by his side. He looked and Hannibal was crunching across the frozen ground, two steaming mugs in his hand.

He accepted one with a grateful smile, the sweet aroma of spice and apples reaching his nose. “Apple cider?” 

Hannibal nodded and moved to stand closer to Will. The fire crackled, and they watched as little sparks of embers disappeared into the starlit sky. 

Will sipped his cider while they stared into the flames. Winston trotted off after a squirrel, or a noise, or just because he was a dog, and Will sighed.

“I think I want to be cremated.” 

Hannibal inclined his head, but said nothing. 

“I thought you should know, when that happens.”

“You’re assuming you will die first,” Hannibal said matter-of-factly. “When I am several years older than you.” 

Will huffed, his breath fogging and meeting the steam from the mug. “Age has little to do with it. You eat better than I do. You exercise. Your pulse never gets above 65, even when you’re killing someone.” 

Hannibal looked at him, an eyebrow raised. Will smiled. “I checked it once.” 

Hannibal sipped his cider, a pensive look on his face. “So do I.” 

Will looked up at him. 

“I want to be cremated,” Hannibal said. “But I want you to do it.” 

Will frowned, looking down into his mug. 

“You can do it right here in this fire pit,” Hannibal said. “And bury the bones where the dogs won’t find them.” 

“Hannibal—“

“The thought of dying doesn’t scare me, Will. But living without you does. So I’m dying first.” He sipped his cider. “Ok?” 

Will pressed his face into Hannibal’s sleeve to hide the fact that he was crying. “Ok.” 

-0-0-0-


	29. First Frost

-0-0-0-

Will cozied up to Hannibal, sliding his hand through his chest hair. He looped his leg over Hannibal’s and burrowed deeper into the covers. He felt Hannibal’s hand settle on his shoulder as he groaned, still half asleep. 

Will kissed his arm, teasing him to wakefulness. “It got cold last night. Probably a frost. Wanna go see?” 

Hannibal sighed, blinking sleep from his eyes and rolled over onto Will. He began kissing him lazily, his eyes still closed. 

“You’re such a morning person,” he groused against Will’s neck. He kissed him there too, letting his heavy body pin Will to the bed. Will laughed, trying in vain to push him off. 

“Come on…it’ll look like snow.” 

Hannibal gathered him up in his arms, breathing in his soft sleepy scent. “It snows a lot in the mountains. That’s why you wanted to come, remember?” 

Will brushed his hand down Hannibal’s back in rhythmic passes. “You told me we could live anywhere.” 

Hannibal nodded, nipping at his ear. “And you chose a little shack with a tiny kitchen.” 

Will giggled. “You’ll never forgive me for that kitchen.” 

Hannibal nuzzled him. “No, I won’t.” 

Hannibal rolled out from under him and stood, completely nude with his hand outstretched. “Let’s go see, Hannibal.” 

They ended up against the railing of their little cabin, looking out over the field. They shared a blanket and drank cups of coffee, snuggled together against the cold. Their feet were bare, the tips of their toes pink.

Ice crystals sparkled on the blades of grass, looking white in the morning sun. Will leaned back against Hannibal, and Hannibal wrapped his arms around him. “It’s beautiful Will,” he said as he kissed his hair. “I’m glad you dragged me out of bed to see it.” 

Will laughed, his breath misting in the air. “It will be gone soon. But you’re right, it’s beautiful.” 

“They’ll be other mornings,” Hannibal murmured, “and hopefully we will see them all.” 

-0-0-0-


	30. Trick or Treating

-0-0-0-

Leaves rattled along the sidewalk as streetlights flickered to life. The moon was full in the cloudless sky, and a chill wind stirred in the trees. Costumed children ran through the night, screaming and laughing with plastic pails in their hands. 

Will stood outside of Hannibal’s house, a plastic sword hanging from his belt. One of his blue eyes was covered with a plastic patch, and his silky curls peeked out from underneath a large pirate’s hat. 

“Hannibaaal,” He called in a sing-song voice. “Come on, all the good candy will be gone.” 

The door slipped open and Lady Murasaki stepped out, a small boy clinging to her skirts. “Run along with Will now, Hannibal. And have fun.”

She waved to Will and left Hannibal on the stoop. He was wearing a white coat and a plastic stethoscope was draped around his neck. He walked the few steps to where Will was standing. 

“What are you?” He said, his curious amber eyes darting over Will. His straw-colored hair was silky soft and fell in an uneven fringe over his forehead. 

Will smiled, revealing a few missing teeth. “I’m a pirate,” he said proudly. “What are you?”

Hannibal straightened, his head tilting. “I’m a doctor. Isn’t it obvious?” 

Will shrugged. “Sort of?” He held out his hand. “Come on, Hanni, let’s go get some candy.” 

Hannibal smiled, grabbing his plastic pail in one hand and offering Will the other. It was smooth and soft and plump with baby fat. 

“I hope we get chocolate,” Will said as they walked along. Hannibal shivered as a strong gust ruffled their costumes, and he leaned closer to Will. He thread his fingers through his, and smiled. “Me too.” 

-0-0-0-


	31. Halloween

-0-0-0-

“This is our first holiday together, Will. I want it to be special.” 

Will smiled. “Is that why you’ve prepared this feast?” 

“Haunted feast,” Hannibal corrected. “Every dish here has a significant cultural tie to the holiday.”

“Bullshit,” Will said, a big smile on his face. “You’re just using this as an excuse to show off.” 

Hannibal looked at Will innocently. “I might’ve invited a few people over.” 

Will frowned. “I hope there’s no dressing up involved.” 

Hannibal just smiled, and folded his hands behind his back. “I’ll be a vampire for tonight’s festivities.” 

Will just hummed. “You’d make a good vampire. Those little fangs.” 

Hannibal flashed him a wide smile. “You’ve never complained.” 

Will blushed, but said nothing. “And what did you pick out for me?”

“Also a vampire,” Hannibal said simply. 

Will approached him, running his hands up his chest to finger Hannibal’s tie. “No slutty schoolgirl? I’m disappointed in you Hannibal.”

He smiled. “There are other choices available, of course.”

Will kissed him. “For later,” he said as he slipped his arms around Hannibal’s neck. 

-0-0-0-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and come say hello at my Twitter @willygrayham. I post ficlets and updates there!


End file.
